How Will This Ever Work Out ?
by xxEJ.GirLxx
Summary: Jacob loves Bella,but finds himself unable to protect her when she needs him most.He decides to look past the fact that Bella is now a "Bloodsucker", but the Cullens and the pack will do anything to get them apart. BellaXJacob/BellaXEdward.
1. Chapter 1

**First story EVER - so im not so sure about how it turned out and everything so pleasee R&R**

**Disclaimer : All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephanie Meyer .  
______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Not So Simple Beginning**

"Hey Bells, he's staring again." We were in the lunchroom at our regular table and apparently I had managed to catch someone's eye. .

"Ask me if I care Jake." I sighed rolling my eyes.  
"Don't have to," he huffed, "I know you well enough to know you're completely thrilled that the bloodsucker is finally paying attention to you."

"Honestly – If that's what you think then you can just suck it - and what's with the nickname?" I said a bit annoyed that he thought I would go for someone like _him_.

"Nothing – he just seems like the type, being a heartbreaker and all, it fits." He chuckled nervously at the end. I glared at him, wondering what he was hiding, but shrugged it off.

"Well he's your buddy. Go tell him to take a picture, it'll last longer." I told him icily. I understood why my Jake was friends with Emmett Cullen, but I couldn't exactly say I approved of their strange – although significant – friendship. They were so alike and got along so well - it almost made me jealous. Almost.

"Only problem with that is that you would never pose for the pictures I'd like to take." I heard a voice say and I scowled. I refused to turn and face him.

"So Jake what are we doing after school?" I said loudly, turning my head to look directly at Jacob.

"Well he was going to go with me to girl shop at the mall," Emmett stated with a smirk sitting next to me, "But I would change my plans too if it meant spending time with a beauty such as yourself." He finished facing me, attempting to make eye contact.

"Cool it Cullen," Jake tensed up and said in a rough voice, "She's not gonna be one of your play mates." Jacob was in love with me – we had been each others' first kiss, but respected and defended me like an older brother would his little sister.

"Alright," Emmett chuckled putting his hands up in defeat. Jacob sighed and visibly relaxed. "Hey – did you know that my siblings came back from Alaska yesterday? Oh and Alice is married to some guy named Jasper and she's bringing back a friend - a 'Rosalie'." He sneered as he said her name. "I heard she's some pretty little rich girl who thinks she's above everyone."

I smiled, Alice was my best girl friend and she'd been gone for a few months now – knowing she was back made me giddy.

"Jake, this is going to sound really out of character for me but let's skip the rest of the day and go see Alice – I'd even let her drag me to the MALL at this point." I cringed at the idea of Alice playing Bella makeover but smiled at the thought of spending time with my friend.

"Let's do it!" He shouted, thrusting his fist up, motivated. I smiled; he was such a little kid sometimes – even though in body size he was beyond built.

"Since you are going to my house I might as well tag along." Emmett joked, winking at me.

"Well since you invited yourself, were taking YOUR car." I said with a small smile – I had walked to school this morning and wasn't all too willing to walk all the way to the Cullen's in my outfit; which I was sure Alice would be completely thrilled with. I was wearing black AE skinny jeans that had a few rips in the thigh area, a white belt, and a grey tank top under a red aeropostale polo shirt. I wore no makeup and my silver Channel earrings, charm bracelet, necklace and 4 inch heels. My waist-length hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs grazing my eyelashes completed the look.

Jacob was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue boy skinny jeans and a silver studded belt. On his feet he had the gray and white Converse. Emmett wore light blue skinny jeans with a white studded belt and a purple AE sweater. On his feet were purple and white Nikes.

"You've got yourself a deal." Emmett chuckled pulling out his car keys; we all stood and walked out to Emmett's black Lexus and hopped in.

"No driving like a madman with a lady in the car, Em." Jacob chuckled out. I who had never seen Emmett drive wasn't afraid – until he hit the gas and the car sped forward at such a high speed I was sure we were going to crash before even getting out of the school parking lot.

"You may want to put your seat belt on Miss Bella." Emmett laughed when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw me holding on to the seat for dear life. I managed to let go with one hand and stick up my middle finger at him which caused him to laugh harder. We reached his house in no more than 10 minutes and as soon as he parked the car I opened the door and flung myself out.

"Never . . . again. . ." I gasped out pointing a finger at Emmett's car. Jacob hopped out and hugged me.

"Aww Bella, you know that was fun." He said slightly rocking us back and forth.

"Are you stupid? NEVER again – I refuse to ever let that maniac drive with me in a car ever again. This was a one time never to be repeated thing." I told Jake, my voice rising.

"So how do you plan on getting home?" Emmett asked chuckling at my antics.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving her Em." I heard a clear high voice say and quickly turned my head to see her.

"Alice!" I shouted and ran up the porch steps and flung myself at her. She laughed and hugged me as well before speaking again.

"Come in you guys there's some people I want you to meet." She beamed, taking my hand and nearly dragging me inside. Jake and Emmett followed not too far behind.

The house hadn't changed at all; it was still as beautiful with the back glass wall that gave you a perfect view of the forest. The family was standing around the grand piano and that's when I heard the beautiful music. It was a soft even melody that seemed to speak of love, loyalty, faith, hope, and care. It sounded like a song a mother might hum to her child when they are frightened.

"What is that?" I whispered to Alice so as to not ruin the beautiful music with the sound of my voice.

"That's Esme's favorite." Alice whispered back smiling softly and pulling me towards the grand piano. I reached behind me and took Jacob's hand – I wasn't going in alone. He intertwined our fingers and took a few quick steps so he was walking next to me and Alice.

She let go of my hand and skipped to the side of a tall sandy haired man and took his hand. He looked down at her and I saw her mouth something to him, he looked back at me and stared into my brown eyes with his golden butterscotch ones and threw me a smile. I smiled back softly knowing that that must be Alice's husband Jasper. Alice quickly walked over to a blonde girl who was about my height, took her hand and pulled her back to where Jake and I were standing.

"Bella, Jacob, this is Rosalie, a friend of mine from Alaska." Alice said smiling brightly in my direction. "She actually introduced Jasper and I."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie." I beamed.

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you - pixy here never stops talking about you, and I prefer to be called Rose." Rosalie answered a light smile gracing her lips.

"I think we should have one tonight in celebration, and so you two can get to know each other better." Alice offered hopefully.

"Charlie's out fishing until tomorrow night so we get my house to ourselves." I said.

"Perfect." Alice said clapping her hands together. At that moment the music faded to a stop and Esme and Carlisle turned to face me.

"Bella, we haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" Esme said hugging me tightly – as did Carlisle, I released Jacob's hand to hug them back. All was peaceful until a loud smack resounded throughout the house and everyone turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Uhh, what happened?"Alice asked Rose.

"He touched me." Rosalie shrugged, glancing at Emmett as he rubbed his cheek. "If only he would bruise."She sighed with a shake of her head before stepping away from him. Alice's eyes opened wide and she hurriedly took Rosalie's hand and led her outside – but not before her statement registered in my mind.

"What did she mean 'if only he would bruise'? Of course he does – as big as he is he's just as human as the rest of us." I said with a dry laugh. Jacob coughed nervously and the room was silent. "Right?" I asked my voice rising.

"Well Bella – we need to have a talk. . ." It was Carlisle who spoke. "But I think you may want to sit down first." I took unsteady steps over to the couch and sat looking up at Carlisle expectantly, someone cleared their throat in the background and Carlisle glanced back before looking back at me. "Before anything I would like to introduce you to my son – Edward."

He was both telling me his name and calling him over. He was beautiful, pale, smooth skin, messy bronze hair and eyes a light butterscotch color under long thick lashes. He wore a black t-shirt under a simple white button up dress shirt with dark jeans and white vans.

"Hello." Was all he said and my mouth open and shut a few times before I could respond.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but feel free to call me Bella." I said reaching out to shake his hand. He looked at me smiled and took my hand raising it to his lips.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but feel free to call me yours." He said with a wink, kissing the back of my hand, and by his cocky attitude I knew that he was just like Emmett. I pulled my hand away and forced a smile. If he was as cocky as his brother I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him – no matter how good looking he was.

"Carlisle," I called, not taking my eyes off of Edward. "Now that the introductions are done would you mind explaining?" That said I looked into his eyes, searching for the explanation. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"I could _show_ her. Of course it'd be better if I did so in private – so she won't be as afraid." He explained looking around the room. Carlisle shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"If we tell her we'd have to . . ." Carlisle trailed off.

"I could take care of that as well – I've never done it before but I'm confident I wouldn't make any mistakes." He said attempting to look me in the eyes. I was still as lost as ever. Carlisle looked at me, and he closed his eyes and nodded. Edward offered me his hand and locked my gaze in his – and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful honey orbs.

"Carlisle, no. . ." Jake started to protest but was silenced when Carlisle raised his hand and shook his head no. I felt Jacob's eyes on me but couldn't find it in my power to look in his direction to reassure him.

"Come with me and soon you'll understand everything." Edward stated in his smooth voice, helping me stand never looking away from my eyes – he led me up the stairs quickly and into a big room that I guessed was his. I sat on the edge of his bed and he finally released my gaze. I heard Alice's upset voice downstairs, she was yelling, I heard glass break, growling and the sound of two boulders colliding..? Edward appeared in front of me his face inches from mine.

"There's only one thing to say about my family – we're not human." He said looking into my eyes and I saw nothing but honesty in their depths. Even so I couldn't help but laugh.

"What else would you be?" I giggled. I imagined him with green toned skin and antennas, "E.T phone home." I said aloud and leaned back onto the bed as a new wave of laughter overcame me. I felt him crawl over me and stiffened.

"How much do you know about fairytales?" He asked his face now centimeters away, his hands holding my face still – I had no way to escape, even if I wanted to.

"Enough," I whispered – clearing my throat in order to make my voice sound stronger. "It's not like any of the stories are true – I think I would've found my prince by now if they were." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe the unicorns and frog princes aren't real but have you ever given thought to where the ideas for the monsters in the stories came from?" He asked leaning closer still and with every word he spoke his lips moved against mine, his delicious smelling breath washing over my face.

"No. Either way good always – always – triumphs over evil." I whispered in a sure tone. He chuckled darkly.

"Not in this story." He whispered before hungrily claiming my lips with his. I was shocked but through that I responded - kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer but I couldn't seem to get him close enough. He began slowly trailing kisses down my neck and back up and I moaned. He removed my red polo and threw it somewhere across the room leaving me in my grey tank top. He trailed kisses across my collarbone and back to the hollow of my throat and then he stopped. . . And I felt a sharp pain shoot across and I longer wanted him kissing me, I didn't want him close to me I wanted him as far away as the room would allow. I pushed against him and he jumped off of me – and was across the room before I could blink. I felt a fire spreading through me starting where he bit me.

I touched my neck where the fire was the strongest and pulled my hand back looking at my bloody fingers.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" I yelled my voice cracking, fear taking over.

"What I said I would do dear Bella, I said I would show you what we are – and humans aren't allowed to know so there were two options. Kill you or this." He said lightly licking his lips. I felt the fire reach my arms and I screamed. I heard more crashing and growling downstairs. I fell to my knees.

"I don't want to know anymore," I said through clenched teeth. "Kill me – please I'd rather anything but this!" I still didn't understand what was happening I just knew it hurt like hell, and if knowledge of this situation meant pain – I didn't want to know anything. I crumpled on the floor, another pained blood chilling scream passing my lips.

"Relax Bella; screaming isn't going to make it any better." He stated in a soft voice gently picking me up off the floor and laying me on the bed once again.

"Get . . . away." I said through clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable, I felt as if I was moments away from passing out but the pain itself wouldn't let me. I was fully conscious while I burned and I could do nothing about it.

"Jake! Carli-ahh!" I screamed and writhed in agony; I took a few deep ragged breaths and tried again. "Alice! Please hel. . ." Edward placed his hand over my mouth cutting me off.

"Shh – if you calm down this will all go by much faster, don't fight it." He told me in a calm somewhat soothing voice, removing his hand from my mouth. I of course refused to listen.

"You can . . . go . . . straight . . . to . . . hell" I breathed trying to sound menacing but my voice was too shaky, I was very disappointed. Alice and Carlisle appeared at the door just then. Alice walked to the side of the bed with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella please say you'll forgive me – I shouldn't have let them. It's entirely my fault I . .." I shook my head then causing her to pause.

"Not . . . your . . . fault. ." I said weakly reaching for her hand and giving her the best smile I could. I hated seeing her like this.

"Then whose fault IS it?" She looked at me expectantly. I simply narrowed my eyes in Edwards's direction and she seemed to get the message. She giggled her butterscotch eyes brightening a bit.

"Good to know she doesn't hate me." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, but she most likely _loathes_ me." Edward said with a smirk. I nodded in his direction. With them distracting me the pain didn't overcome me.

"Jake?" I asked noticing that he wasn't with me. Carlisle, Alice and Edward all looked at each other before turning back to me.

"He can't see you right now . . . he needs to calm down a bit first." Alice told me. I nodded and I felt just slightly drowsy, the pain that I felt would destroy me was now just numb. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

While I slept I dreamt. I dreamt about Jacob and how he had always been there for me, I dreamt about Alice and how she would always try to get me to dress up, I dreamt about Carlisle and how many times he'd seen me in the hospital these past 2 years and lastly I dreamt about Edward – as beautiful as he was I couldn't help but think of him as evil. Seeing his face in my dreams the hate intensified and the burning became sharper. My eyes shot open and I gasped. The pain I felt when Edward bit me was nothing compared to the pain that I now felt centered directly in my chest. I screamed, I writhed but most of all I hoped that it was close to ending. That's when I realized I wasn't alone – there sitting in a chair next to where I lay was Edward with a blank look on his face.

"Help…" I begged clenching my teeth.

"It'll be over in a minute just take deep breaths." He said looking bored. I turned away from him and focused on my breathing. After about half a minute the burning dulled and my heart stopped, I sighed in relief and suddenly Alice was there.

"Bella?" She asked reaching her hand out to me, I took it and she helped me stand. "You're ok now right?" She asked me. I didn't know how to respond, how would I when I didn't even know _what_ I was.

"You're a vampire now." Edward said standing and walking over to us.

"What you can read minds?" I said dryly rolling, my eyes.

"I can actually. Just not yours – just thought that would be the first thing you'd want to know after all that." He said motioning to the bed I had recently been occupying.

"I..I want to see Jacob." I said looking away embarrassed, half of me wondering why he couldn't read my mind and the other half grateful. Alice nodded taking my hand and walking with me back downstairs. I was vaguely aware that I was wearing a skirt; I looked down at myself and found I had on a red plaid mini with a black halter top and black strappy heels. I could feel my hair grazing my back with every step I took and gathered that my hair was out. My bangs were once again grazing my eyelashes. I could only guess that any accessories I had on matched (after all Alice had been the one to dress me). Once downstairs I saw Jake and all but ran to him. He was sitting on the Cullen's couch in front of the plasma screen and he stood when he saw me. I walked into his arms and hugged him, feeling his warm arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face in his chest, Jacob was my comfort, he always made me feel safe, always made everything make sense to me when nothing really did.

"You let him take me." I accused still not looking up at him. "I don't feel like me anymore Jake." I continued and my voice broke.

"I was outnumbered; there wasn't much I could do against all of them. I tried to go to you but they kept stopping me."He said sadly – I could feel his hot breath on my hair. I breathed in his polo cologne and looked up at his face. The look on his face made me want to cry. He looked so pained – and his pain was and had always been my pain. I don't know when I became so forward or confident but something in his look made me lean up and kiss the corner of his lips. He looked at me, as surprised as I was before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. I moved my arms from around his torso to wrap them around his neck, closing my eyes. I felt his hot lips moving against mine and it just felt right.

'_It's all going to be fine Jacob; it's not your fault._' I thought. I wanted so badly to be able to say it aloud but I barely believed it myself. He was the first to pull away taking a deep breath leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're cold." He sighed, eyes still closed. I giggled and shook my head. Leave it to Jake to say something completely irrelevant after we kiss.

* * *

**Theres the first chapter, not too sure where im trying to go with this but inspiration comes and goes - already working on the second chapter. **

**Please Review.  
~ ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm not going to make excuses - I just honestly did not know what to write next. Remember I'm just making this story up as I go along so as inspiration comes I just go along with it.  
Here's chapter two, please review and let me know what you think so I'll know if I should keep going with this story or just end it here.**

***Disclaimer: All characters (aside from any I may create) belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

******Chapter 2: The Best Thing; The Worst Thing****  
**

The next few days seemed almost impossible. As I learned about, and got used to, what I had become I barely had any time to myself. Getting used to seeing my pale, perfect skin and blood red eyes – all newborn vampires have red eyes – every time I looked in the mirror was difficult. After getting used to that, the training began. If I wasn't training with Emmett, I'd be getting 'how to seem more human' lessons from Esme and Rosalie, or worse – being yelled at by Alice for what _I_ call minor wardrobe malfunctions while hunting (ripped shirt, blood stains, etc). The worst part of the whole change was that I wasn't allowed near Charlie, at all. As far as he knew I was being quarantined in the Cullen residence. What he didn't know that the only one in danger around me at this point would be him, or any other human.

Today, I'm pretty sure it was about a week after my transformation, I was lying on the couch in baggy grey sweats, colorful socks, and a white tank top. I sighed deeply, at times like these I wished I could sleep. I flipped myself over and let out a frustrated groan. At that moment I heard barking outside. I jumped of the couch and was instantly outside, searching. I recognized that bark. I smirked and crouched.

"Here, puppy. . ." I said in a sing song voice.

'_I'll show you.'_ I heard Jake's voice in my head. A definite plus to the whole vampire thing was that I could hear every member of the wolf pack's thoughts, but they could only hear the ones I wanted to share with them.

Suddenly a huge russet wolf jumped out of the bushes to my left and lunged at me. I jumped and he nearly crashed into a tree. I burst out laughing and jumped on his back, grabbing firm hold of the fur on the back of his neck and leaning down to place my lips on the side of his throat.

"And I just won – again." I stated smugly kissing the big dog's furry neck and jumping off. Jake dramatically threw himself onto his side and sighed, his big eyes looking at me from an angle.

'_No fair.'_ He thought, lying down with his paws underneath him.

"You look like the great sphinx sitting like that." I giggled sitting with my legs tucked under me, next to his neck, facing him. He huffed in recognition of my comment, turned his head toward me then rolled his eyes before moving his back legs to the side and put his head on his paws in front of him. I placed my cheek against his neck my hands coming up to play with his fur.

'_You're so warm Jake. .'_ I thought, sighing and closing my eyes. I heard the thumping of his heart and pulled away slowly, placing my hands in my lap and looking down at them. _'If I could cry, there'd be tears bursting out of my eyes right now.' _I thought, letting Jacob hear me. At that moment I heard a howl in the distance, another familiar "voice" that I already recognized.

"Sam's calling you." I stated, standing up.

'_I know. I wish I could stay with you for a while longer – even if you do smell.'_ He teased standing and nudging me in the chest with his massive head. He always knew just what to say. There was never one moment when Jake was around that I didn't smile. I gently put my arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with mine. Even with all the changes, I was glad to know the only change between me and Jake was that we had gotten much closer. It made everything so much easier. I kissed his furry cheek and removed my arms from around his neck, ruffling the fur on his head a bit before slightly pushing him away.

"Go. _Before_ Sam sends one of the guys to come get you." I gave him a small smile.

'_I WILL come back later, and we'll talk.' _He assured me before turning and running in the direction of Sam's howls. _'Smile for me Bells, until I get back keep smiling.'_ Was the last, fading thought I heard as he ran off.

"I will Jake." I said loudly and smiled widely when I heard his answering howl. I spaced out for a while just thinking about my personal sun, my warmth, my Jake. There could never possibly be anyone like him in this or any other lifetime. As I came back from my thoughts I finally realized I wasn't alone.

"Hello Bella." I heard the clear velvet voice, and slowly turned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, Edward. Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head to the side.

"Actually ye . ."

"Oh I'm sorry; you've mistaken me for someone who _gives a shit_. As much fun as it is standing here and chatting, I'd really rather be sitting on the couch bored out of my skull than listening to anything you have to say." I cut him off. I tried stepping around him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Listen _Isabella_, you should learn to respect me, I made you what you are – if anything you should be thanking me." He emphasized my name, staring straight into my fading red eyes with his liquid gold ones.

"_Thanking you?!_ I never wanted you to turn me." I growled, trying to wrench my arm away from him.

"As much as you fight me, you will love me in time. You will love me and forget all about that dog. All I have to do is be patient."He stated smirking, his face dangerously close to mine.

"First, I highly doubt that. Second, I will never forget about my Jake. And third, I advise you not to hold your breath because that is _never_ going to happen." I hissed at him finally wrenching my wrist free and walking back into the house.

"You will fall in love with me Ms. Bella, even if I have to wait an eternity, I will have you eventually." He called after me in a smug tone. The worst part about hearing those words was the sensation that ran through me. It was as if I knew deep inside that he was only saying those words because he knew something I didn't. Although I knew that nothing about the future was set in stone. Alice's visions were proof of it. I gasped.

"Alice." I breathed and dashed upstairs to find my best female friend. I just hoped that just this once, Alice would not have the answer to my question.

**I'm going to try to update more often but it'd be nice to get some feedback.  
Once again, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything has been so hectic lately, (recently moved), so I'm sorry – anddd I feel like I apologize too much -_- . To make up for it I'll try and make this chapter as good as I possibly can.**  
**Enjoy **  
**_  
**

**Chapter 3: I Care?**

After searching the house, I realized Alice wasn't even home. Her absence gave me time to revise exactly what I planned to ask her. I could be straightforward and ask if I would ever fall for Edward, but wouldn't my asking, and my knowledge of the situation, change the outcome? Also I knew a vague question wouldn't help me figure out why Edward seemed so confident about me falling in love with him.

I walked back out to the porch and sat down on the steps. Did I really want to know? Would it really matter if Alice said that she had 'seen' me loving Edward? No, I decided, it wouldn't change a thing. Edward had also said that I would forget Jake, that I wouldn't love him anymore. I could never imagine that happening. Jake was a vital part of me, he could _never_ be replaced, much less by a self-obsessed, although very good-looking, vampire boy. If anything was ever to happen between Edward and I, one of two things had to happen: either he had a much needed attitude adjustment, or hell would simply have to freeze over.

I smiled then. I had nothing to ask Alice, and I was proud that I had resolved one of my problems on my own. I noticed then that it was sunset. I had spent the day contemplating everything, and Jake still hadn't retuned.

'_Now what do I do until he gets back?' _I thought and remembered what he'd told me. .

_*'Smile for me Bells; until I get back keep smiling.'* _I stood and looked up at the now pink and orange sky, the ending of another day and sighed.

"How would you know if I'm smiling or not you big dork?" I yelled, smiling widely.

"Because, I'm Jacob, I know everything." That's when I noticed him leaning against a tree not too far from where I stood, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. "BUT one thing I didn't know you thought of me as a 'dork'- maybe manly, handsome or something, never a dork." He stated fake pouting and opening his arms to me. I was in them before _I _had realized I'd moved, and he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, and I felt _safe_.

"How long have you been standing here?" I asked him placing my head against his chest.  
"I've been watching you for a while, you make some hilarious faces when you're thinking, Bells. I'm surprised you didn't notice me." He chuckled, putting his chin on the top of my head.

"By the way, it wasn't an insult," I sighed into his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "I meant MY big dork." I smiled and titled my head back to look into his eyes. "Is that better?"

"Almost." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"What would make it completely better?" I asked sincerely. I didn't like that he was saying I had hurt his feelings, even if it was just playing around. He shrugged. I placed my arms loosely around his neck.

"Are you _sure _you have no idea what would make you feel better?" I asked him.  
"What do you think would make me feel better, _shorty_?" He smirked.  
"Hmm, what if I got creative. . ." I stated moving my face closer to his.  
"I don't know, let's just say you did." He almost whispered, moving forward also so our faces were mere inches apart.  
"What if I," I paused, trailing my hands up his neck softly then lay them on his cheeks. ". .Did something. ." pausing again I moved closer, pressing my body up completely against his. "Like. . ." I tilted my head, and he closed his eyes, tightening his hold on my waist. "This." I smiled; something he didn't see, before pulling his face to mine and kissing him - on the tip of his nose. I slid out of his embrace and stood a good 2 yards away from him to watch his reaction, smiling the whole time.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then sat Indian style on the floor where he was standing staring at me accusingly.

"It's not fun to tease." He frowned.  
"Yes it is; it's just no fun BEING teased. I'm pretty sure that's what you meant." I said still smiling.  
"Either way that was evil. Oh and I don't feel better about being called a dork, just throwing that out there." He chuckled sticking his tongue out at me, putting his hands behind his head and laying himself down comfortably on the grass, looking up at the sky. "This is extremely unfair." He sighed.

"What is?" I said now genuinely confused.

"The power you have over me, only you. When I'm around you I drop all my defenses and I feel so exposed but it doesn't matter, because I know you _don't care_ if I'm strong or weak. Then it got even more confusing with your becoming a vampire. Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't even be this close to you, but I can't stay away – it hurts too much. And seeing how happy you get when you see me it's worth it, all the arguments with Sam, the fights with Paul and Leah, hearing Billy's long _boring _warnings. . . I'll take it all every day for the rest of my existence if it means keeping you happy Bella. I need you to know that." He said sitting up and motioning for me to sit in front of him. I did, facing him, and I just listened, I could see in his eyes that he was not done yet. He took my hands, which were on my lap, and laced our fingers together.

"I also need you to know that this is hard for me, of course it's not your fault. . ." He turned his face away for a second, muttering something about 'Gay-ward '(I stifled a giggle at hearing that – I'd have to use it in the future), before turning back to me. "_I do not care what_ the pack members say_, I do not care_ that everyone says werewolves and vampires shouldn't feel for each other the way I do for you, _I do not care_ about anyone's thoughts but yours right now." He untwined our fingers and placed my hand flat against his chest, over his heart. "All I know right now is that this," he put his hand over mine on his chest, "Has been and will forever be yours Bella. I had to tell you now; I have to know if you feel the same way. . ." He stopped for a second then looked down at his feet. "I need to know that I'm not the only one fighting for us." He stated softly. I didn't know exactly what to say. When had the games turned into him declaring himself to me?

"Jake, I-I knew you loved me, but I never knew it was like this – I'm so sorry I jus-"  
"Don't apologize; I'm just glad it's you and not some stranger." He smiled sadly. Suddenly I understood everything he felt, and it was overwhelming.

"Oh Jake…" I kneeled in front of him, throwing my arms around his neck and he placed his arms on the small of my back, hiding his face in my neck. I could feel his uncertainty, his fear, and his pain. I felt like I was causing it and I hated it. I felt like no matter what I did, in this moment I couldn't help him, because even if he didn't care everyone was right. A vampire and a werewolf – I was sure I could never bare him a child, we'd have to move from place to place when people began noticing that neither of us aged – taking him away from his family and his pack. I couldn't picture myself robbing him of his happiness like that, but I can't picture myself without him either. A dry sob escaped my lips at the intensity of my feelings, as well as his. After all, his pain was my pain. "I wish I were human again. I wish I still had a heart beat. I wish I could change it all to make _you_ happy." I stated in a strong voice. He shook his head, then pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"You don't have to change, there's something I still have to tell you." He once again found something interesting about his feet. I nodded for him to continue. "It's weird; none of the pack members could believe it and I'm pretty freaked out too. . ." He paused. "When you were human, I was already in love with you, but when we saw each other after you'd been changed, Bella I . . . I _imprinted_ on you." He stated looking me in the eyes again.

"Oh well that's easy to – wait. What?"

**_**

**"Oh wonderful wonderful, and so wonderful wonderful, and yet AGAIN wonderful!"  
What a TWIST, I didn't see that coming; or did I . . ? haha.  
Another chapter done, I'm so happy ****  
Please tell me what you think [REVIEW! – no pressure]**

~~


End file.
